


You love me, don't you?

by clxudtea



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Past Violence, hajimes pov, izuru is mentioned sometimes, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxudtea/pseuds/clxudtea
Summary: Hajime now lives with Nagito, getting closer to him everyday. Realizing he might have more feelings for him than he think he does.Though the past will still haunt him, he has to live his life again.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 1





	You love me, don't you?

**Author's Note:**

> hajime is one of my favorite dr characters so i have to write something for my man.
> 
> first chapter is short, so don't expect much.  
> other sdr2 characters appear in the story but it's more focused on hajime and nagito :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is pretty much a pile of dog shit since i was brain dead when writing but it might get better ok ?

"Hajime?"

Nagito stands above me with his cold hand on my shoulder. The smell of bacon and coffee warms me up. I rubbed my eyes.

"I'm up, what do you need?" I say while sitting up, yawning.

"I'm almost done making breakfast, if you want some."

"Yeah, i'll eat"

Nagito smiles while turning back to go in the kitchen. The time was already 11:23, kinda late to be having breakfast, not that it bothers me. My hoodie is hanging on the side of my bed, grabbing it I put it on and went to sit down.

"Thank you for break-"

"No problem" the boy says cheerfully while putting down the plates.

While eating, we talk about what our plans are for today. We planned on going to the park to walk around, but it's brisk out and it's not like anyone would be there. So we decided on the mall after debating for minutes.

Breakfast was actually pretty good, Nagito isn't the best cook in the world. Hate to admit it, but i'm waaaay better at cooking!

"We should get changed now." Nagito said with a mouth full of food.

I got up from my seat, putting the dishes in the sink before following Nagito into our room. He pulls out a hunter green sweater and ripped jeans. 

"You know, it's going to be cold out today, so you probably shouldn't wear those jeans."

"I'll be fine, you know that" he muffles under his sweater while putting it on.

Our arms touch while putting on our coats. Leaving our apartment cold wind immediately brushes against my skin, sending shivers up my spine. Luckily, we live in a pretty populated area, so the mall was in a walking distance. 

"We don't really get to walk together much you know." he turns his head to look at me.

"Yeah, you're right, we don't." 

We stay silent for most of the walk, I see crowds of people. Assuming the mall was up close. 

"Naaaaaaggggggggggggiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttooooo!!!!" a girl yelled

We both turn our heads to see Ibuki running towards us.

"Ibuki!" I grinned

Once she catches up, she puts her hand on Nagito's shoulder.

"How are y'all?"

"We're good, how about you?"

"Eh, nothing much honestly, I'm going downtown to get my guitar back from the shop." "What about you?"

"We are going to the mall" 

"Well then, I hope you guys have a nice time, because I gotta go!" 

I tried to say bye to her but she already ran off with her hands in the air.

After the school "trip", we all agreed to stay somewhat close together in terms of living. We all wanted to stay friends, especially after what happened. It's better anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! sorry it's short :(


End file.
